


The Further Adventures of Chauvelin's Snuffbox

by Katarina



Category: The Scarlet Pimpernel - Baroness Orczy
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina/pseuds/Katarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Andrew Ffoulkes recounts his latest escape from Chauvelin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Further Adventures of Chauvelin's Snuffbox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



> For my sister Lirin, as a birthday mathom!

“I’m extremely grateful to you for rescuing me, Percy, but I have to wonder about one thing,” Sir Andrew Ffoulkes told Sir Percival Blakeney, as they changed their clothes from stolen guard uniforms to some old farmers’ smocks.

“And what is that?” Percy asked.

“I’m used to you using all means to outwit Chauvelin, but this was completely unprecedented. When he was in the middle of questioning me, he took a pinch of snuff, then suddenly screamed and fainted like a girl. You wouldn’t happen to know what came over him, would you?” Sir Andrew questioned of his smirking friend.

“Nothing much,” Percy chuckled, as he rubbed dirt on his face. “I merely sprinkled a few spiders, and other small unsavoury creatures into Monsieur Chambertin’s snuff box. I imagine he had quite a fright when his snuff suddenly grew legs, and began crawling about.”

“He did, I was able to slip out after he collapsed, and meet you outside. It was one of the easiest escapes I’ve ever had.”

They continued jesting about Chauvelin’s unfortunate predicament as they began walking down the road, on their way to the _Day Dream_ and back to England.


End file.
